Commercial development of hydrocarbon fields requires significant amounts of capital. Before field development begins, operators desire to have as much data as possible in order to evaluate the reservoir for commercial viability. While data acquisition during drilling provides useful information, it is often also desirable to conduct further testing of the hydrocarbon reservoirs in order to obtain additional data. Fluid samples extracted downhole may take weeks or longer to analyze in a surface laboratory. Thus, there is a need for a real-time downhole method and apparatus for detection, distinction and quantification of gases in the formation. However, the borehole environment can be harsh and impose considerable stresses on testing equipment.
In one aspect, the present disclosure addresses the need for test equipment that can withstand operation in a borehole.